untitled
by 333halfdevil
Summary: Edward has made Bella's childhood a living hell, so much that she ran away to Phoenix. What happens when they cross paths years later? I suck at summaries, sorry. rated M for language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!  
This first chapter might seem a little weird to you, it starts seven years prior to the actual plot. You'll get it next chapter hopefully.  
I hope you like it **

**By the way, I do not own any of the characters- they all belong to SM**

"What? Are you going to cry?" he mocked me.  
I tried to get away but the other kids surrounded me. It was like a show to them, a comedy.

"Stop it! Leave her alone" I heard my 5th grade teacher calling above the crowd. "Bella, honey, go to my desk and wait for me there".

"Yeah Bella. Just remember to stay standing- you don't want to break the chair" Edward said and everyone laughed. A few were shouting "Fat, fat, fat" in unison.

I couldn't take it anymore. Though I swore to myself I wouldn't let them get this satisfaction, I burst out crying, and as usual, they all laughed.  
If Alice had been here, she would have helped me. Alice was the most popular girl in class, and though we weren't friends, she never approved of the way everyone was treating me, and therefore, they kept the poking level to a minimum while she was around. But Alice was sick today, and I was left alone in the sea of mocking faces.

It actually felt like they were trying to drown me. If they couldn't, my tears would do the job.

I opened my eyes, trying to blink back the tears, unsuccessfully, trying to find a way to stop this torture. Through my watery eyes I saw Mrs. Stewart yelling at Edward. I hated him. He was the one who started everything. He was the one who turned everyone against me.

I was in the middle of a circle. The first image that jumped to my head was one of a tree, standing in the middle of a clearing, while the other trees are keeping the distance. That way I could look at everyone right in the eye. As if I was going to do that.

I was turning round and round, trying to find a loophole in their perfect circle, some way to get out and away from here as fast as I could. As I did that, I saw what seemed to me like a millions of different faces, all of whom, laughing at my humiliation, except for one. I saw one face with a sad expression on it. As my eyes met his, he mouthed the word 'sorry' to me.

That was Jake. He was the smallest boy in class, only a little taller than the smallest girl. He had his fair share of problems over that fact.  
I didn't hold it against him that he wasn't trying to help me.

I've never talked to him before. I don't know why. He's been in my class for almost 3 years now.  
I guess none of us wanted to be friends with the other dork of the class.

"What's going on here?" a voice roared. I jumped a little.  
"Everyone back to their places, or I'm starting to call parents" the voice threatened. It worked like a charm. Not a second past and the circle were gone. I was left alone, in the middle of the class, sitting on the floor and looking at it.

I looked up to face my rescuer. From my low place on the ground, I saw his black, shiny shoes, then his black pants, and a black jacket with a white shirt under it. And then, his face. It was principle Aro.

He gave me his hand to help me up, and then patted my shoulder to comfort me. I felt my tears rising up again but I stopped them this time.  
"Go outside, Bella, I'll be right with you." He said softly.  
I almost ran out of the classroom, hearing a few giggles and then one of Aro's roars, accompanied by a loud banging noise.

I went outside to the yard, which was now abandoned, since the break was over. I sat on the swing. The wind helped calm me down a bit.

I've been waiting for 10 minutes until the principle came down.  
He told me to come to his office, where he asked the secretary to make me some tea, chamomile tea or something like that. I didn't know what chamomile tea was, but it didn't sound appealing to me. I drank it anyway, not wanting to be rude, though my assumption was correct. I did feel myself calming down while drinking it.

After that, the principle told me he had called my parents, and my mom was on her way to school to take me home. That made me feel a lot better, knowing that I won't have to face them again until Sunday. He also said that because of their abusive behavior, the entire class will stay at school until 5 o'clock in the afternoon, learning about manners and respect.  
I didn't really care about that though, nothing would ever change the way they saw me and treated me.

A few minutes later, my mom came by, and the principle asked me to go wait outside with the secretary while he talked to my mom. I got out and the secretary offered me some color pencils and a piece of paper so I won't get bored. She then told me her name was Zafrina.  
I stared at her, my mouth hanging open. I have never heard that name in my life. She laughed and explained that she was from South America, and that's why it sounds strange to me.

Since I didn't particularly enjoyed coloring, I talked to her a little. She told me she had a son about my age, but he's in Nevada with his dad, and that she was moving there right after the school year was over. I was sorry to hear she was leaving. I thought she could be my friend. That I could come and talk to her during breaks so the kids in my class won't get the chance bother me too much.

"I don't want to go to school anymore" I whined as I got in the car. My mom looked at me with sadness in her eyes.  
"Bella, honey, I meant to talk to you about it later, but since you feel that way, I'm gonna ask you now" she said "How would you feel if I told you that I'm transferring you to another school?"  
I immediately felt my cheeks stretching to the biggest smile I could make. "Yes! When am I going? Where is this school? Would I know anyone? Is there a playground there?" I shot the questions one after the other without letting my mom a chance to squeeze in an answer. She smiled.  
"You will start there next year…" she started but I cut her off.

"But mom, I don't want to see them again. They hate me. They will make fun of me again!" I was already crying again by this point.  
"That's not what I meant Bella, relax." She assured me. "Since there are only a few days left till the end of the school year, I don't see a reason why you need to go back there. In fact, I already told your principle to not expect to see you there again. You'll just start your summer vacation a few days earlier than everyone else." She summoned, smiling at me, clearly waiting for the giant hug she knew was about to come. "I love you mommy! You're the best!" I kissed her and hugged her in ecstasy, unable to believe my good luck.  
"Ok. Now, let's go back to those other questions you had. This school will be in Phoenix, Arizona. And you wouldn't know anyone at first, but you'll get to know them very quickly, and you'll make new friends in no time" she promised me. "Oh, and since I don't know which school you'll be going to, we could go together and put you in a place you'd choose, one that has a playground."

"Mommy, can I go to a school with nice kids this time?" I asked quietly.  
My mom looked at me for a few seconds, while I waited to be answered. I took her silence as a 'no'.  
"They will make fun of me too. Everyone will. I want to stay home with you." I said curtly.  
"Bella, no one will make fun of you. You're a wonderful girl and once they realize it, everyone would want to be friend with you. You'd be the queen of the class. You'd have to start turning people down because there will be not enough time for you to spend with all of your new friends." she said, touching my cheek comfortingly.

"Why would they like me? I'm fat, and ugly." I mumbled, feeling the tears come back again. They just wouldn't leave me alone. I was used to it already though.

"Bella, don't say that, honey. You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. The kids here in your class- they're so blinded by hate they can't see it. They don't matter baby, what's important is that _you_ realize how amazing you are. That's the only way other people will see it too. I promise you, once you show them the real Bella, the Bella I know, the funny, caring, smart, beautiful Bella I see every time I look at you- they'll love you. You just need to show them that Bella. To let them get to know her. And the only way to do that is to start believing in yourself, sweetie"

It was obvious that she was just trying to comfort me. There was no way she actually believed any of that stuff. But I knew she had good intentions so I faked a small smile and pretended to buy that.

"Great honey, you'll see you'll make a ton of new friends. Trust me." She said. "Now let's get home and start packing. We have a new school to find" she winked at me.

"We're already starting to pack? When are we moving? I thought you said next year." I was confused.

"No, we're moving next week, so we have a lot of work to do." She answered and I had a weird feeling that she was hiding something.  
She must have seen my expression because she said "Don't worry about it right now. You'll know everything once your dad gets home from work" she said, though I knew _she_ was worried about something.  
I let it go, and went up to my room to start packing my toys.

After about an hour in which I packed my entire doll collection and some of my books, all the while thinking and discussing with my dolls about the big change that is going to come, I got hungry. I opened my bedroom door in order to go downstairs to the kitchen when I heard whispering voices. It was my mom and dad's. Apparently he had gotten home without saying 'hello' to me, which was very unusual. Usually, when he got home from work he would come up to my room, giving me a kiss and asking if I had a good time at school. Though I rarely had, I always told him that I did, making up fun stories that were actually my fantasies, not wanting to upset him and cause him more pain after the busy day he had as a police chief. It meant a lot to him that I was having fun at school.

After that, he would help me with my homework. Though I hardly needed the help. If it was up to me, I could have finished all of my homework at school during breaks, but my dad liked sitting with me and explaining it to me, so I always let him help. I knew how important spending time with me and helping me get ready towards my future was to him, so why would I mind giving him this pleasure?

Anyway, it wasn't like him to sit and talk to my mom before coming to me. I was about to go down and give him a hug when I heard my name in all the whispers.  
"Bella needs to feel safe right now, Charlie, protected. I don't think it's the best time to tell her the news. She's been through a lot today." I heard my mom saying. I heard no response but then my mom said "The kids in her class harassed her. You know, because of her looks. She was really upset. These kids are downright animals. I wonder who raised them to be like that." Her voice was angry.  
"Well, I didn't know about that. What did you say to calm her down?" my dad asked, still whispering.  
"Of course I told her they didn't know what they were talking about, that she the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and stuff like that. It's important that we remind her of that. Kids can be very cruel, you know."  
She said knowingly. I knew it was wrong for me to listen to their private conversation but I was curious and couldn't stop listening.

"I don't know Renée; I don't think lying is the best thing. You should have just reminded her of her strengths instead of lying to her that her weaknesses are nonexistent." He said slowly "I mean, she's a wonderful girl. She has a lot to be proud of. That's just not a part of it".

My mom didn't respond for a while. I felt my heart sinking. I knew she was lying to me. Not even my own father thought I was beautiful. I went back to my room, not feeling hungry anymore, nor did I want to hear the rest of this conversation.

I wasn't angry at my dad. My feelings were hurt but I knew he was being honest, I didn't hold that against him. I was exhausted from the day I've had. It was too much for me to bear. The thought about going to a new school looking like I did, it was just sad. I've been given a second chance to start over, where no one knew me. I had to make the most out of it.  
I couldn't wait to get out of Forks. Though the place was a beautiful place, and it was home to me, I couldn't stand the people who lived here. I saw our leaving as a miracle from above.

There was a soft knock on my door. My mom walked in slowly and looked at me with a look I couldn't figure out.  
My dad walked in after her.  
"Hey daddy" I said. "Look, I already packed most of my toys. I'm almost ready to move. Have you packed any of your stuff yet?" I asked, trying to act as if I didn't hear anything.  
"Actually, Bella" my mom didn't give my dad an opportunity to respond "That's what we came here to talk to you about"  
"Bella, honey" my dad started and then paused for a second "I'm not coming to Arizona with you and mom. I'm staying here."  
"What?" I was shocked "But why not?"  
"Well, you see bells, sometimes parents don't get along so well, and then they get divorced. This is what happening to me and mom. But we still love each other, and we'll stay friends. And we both love you very much."  
They were both speaking, completing each other's sentences.  
"What will you do here all alone?" I asked after a few minutes.  
"I'll be working, like I do now, and I'll miss you very much. We'll talk every day on the phone and I'll come visit you whenever I can." My father promised me as he sat down next to me and gave me a long, everlasting hug.

"Ok, fine. We don't have to move, mom. It's alright with me to stay in my current school if we get to keep dad." I said simply. I knew it would be impossible for me to go back to class with all those awful kids that hated me, but I couldn't even imagine my life without my dad. I'd take a thousand days like today to be with him.

"No, Bella. You don't understand. We're moving so you can have a better life, sure, but we're also moving for me" my mom explained "I got a job at Arizona. I don't want to stay in Forks anymore. "

I was silent. "No. No. What did I do?" I asked frantically "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Please. Dad, you can come with us. Please!" I begged and I saw their expressions turn to sadness mixed with pity.

"Bella. Look at me." My mom ordered softly. "This is not your fault. It's no one's fault, really. It just happened. Do not blame yourself. You're the most wonderful thing ever happened to any of us" at that part my dad nodded along. "Things will be different, but it's for the best. We'll be ok." She promised. She kept promising things to me. I wondered if she was going to keep these promises. I doubted it.

Nothing was going to be ok if I was going to be that far from my dad. I didn't know much about geography but I knew Arizona was a whole other state.

"Bells, you should go. This will be good for you. And I will call you so much, you'd feel like I'm right there with you. I promise. And you'll have a lot to tell me about. Your new best friends, your new teachers, your home. Things will be great for you. And I will always love you baby, always. "My dad said.

I hugged him "I'm gonna miss you so much daddy" I cried. I knew there was nothing else to say. Nothing that will make them change their minds, so the next step was to say goodbye. Even though I still had a week left, I decided I'm going to use every second I had left with him.

After a few more reassurances from both of them, they said goodnight and left. My mom flicked out the light and my dad whispered a 26th I love you, and they shut the door. I laid there in the dark, wishing I hadn't packed Missy, my favorite doll. I really wanted her to comfort me. Not that I was a kindergartener or something, I just liked her, my dad got her for me for my 4th birthday. I remembered it as if it was yesterday. I just got home from kindergarten when my mom told me it was my birthday. I was very excited. I wanted to make my own cake and decorate the house, to wear a pretty dress, to feel like a princess. Then my dad got home from work. He picked me in his arms and through me up. I laughed at the thrill. I loved it when he did that. Then he put me down on the sofa. "I have a surprise for you" he said. "A birthday gift" then he handed me a little box. I opened it and found a girl shaped doll. It was so soft, I immediately had to hug it. She was a princess. She had a beautiful pink dress and a crown, and pearl earrings. She was perfect.  
"Thanks daddy" I hugged him.

"This is for you to always remember what you are to me" he said, smiling "My favorite princess"

It was such a mistake for me to lock her up with the unimportant dolls. And it was definitely stupid that I now had a week to pass without her.

I wanted something to comfort me when I felt a sudden hunger. I remembered I ended up not getting dinner. My stomach rumbled. I got out of bed and walked slowly in the dark toward my door. Just as I touched the handle I remembered something. My dad's whispering voice. _You should have just reminded her of her strengths instead of lying to her that her weaknesses are nonexistent. She has a lot to be proud of. That's just not a part of it_.  
With that thought crossing my mind, I turned around and went straight to bed. A change needed to be made. And I was going to make it.

**Umm, well, that's it. *peeking between my fingers*  
I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is so not my first language.  
plus, this is really my first story so go easy on me =]  
I hope you liked it, thanks for reading.  
please review and tell me what you thought **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, awesome to have you guys back.**

**I'm shocked that people actually read this, and for you to favorite it and review is just amazing to me, I am so thankful for you guys, seriously, consider my mind blown. **

**I hope you liked the previous chapter and are ready for more.  
Bella's no longer in 5th grade, so you don't have to worry about that.**

**I'm thinking updates are gonna be once (hopefully twice) a week, on weekends, since I unfortunately don't have too much free time.  
**

**One last thing, This is probably a good time to warn you that there're going to be some lemons down the line, so anyone who is opposed to the idea or is underage, now will be the time to leave. This is rated M for a reason.  
**

**None of the characters are mine.  
**

**7 years later**

The harsh sound of a heavy drum beat jostles me awake. Damn it, I have to remember to change my alarm's tune. Happens every damned morning.

I reach for my phone and turn the blaring noise off. 9:45 on Monday morning, the last week before I'm off to college has officially started.

I groan and force myself to leave the bed, I will not spend my last days of freedom asleep. Plus, I have a flight to catch.

I look at my room, all empty and lonely. And although I'm excited to start this new chapter of my life, I can't help but feel nostalgic. In this room I had made my first real friend, I had grown comfortable in my own skin, I had started to be confident and believe in myself.

I remember the move here, I was such a mess, having left everything I knew behind, including my dad. It was that summer when I had started my diet, thinking the only way the kids at the new school would be nice to me is if I go there looking like a supermodel. Obviously, I was 11 years old so I didn't really have a chance of achieving that goal, but I did lose some weight and was ecstatic about that.

I remember the first day of school, I was all confident and smiles as my mom drove me to school. I was still shy as hell as I walked into the classroom and the teacher introduced me to class, but I no longer feared the criticism of the other kids. I liked how I looked and I felt great about succeeding in my task. And I let it show.

That was when I met Rose. I smile to myself as I look at the picture of the two of us on my wall. She was such a cute girl, all blonde hair, blue eyes, pink lips. The perfect girl. Well, until she opened her mouth that is.

Rose and I had instantly become friends. I had been so shy as I asked her to come to my house after school to do our homework, but she happily agreed.

We were inseparable ever since.

The honk of a car brings me back from my reminiscence. I roll my eyes at myself as I look at my phone and notice the time. 10:15. I'm unbelievable.

"Bella!" my mom calls from downstairs and I hear her coming up the stairs as she yells that Rose is here.

I get up and walk over to the armchair where I had left the clothes I decided on for today -Just a green tank top and jeans- as my mom knocks then opens the door.

"Oh, good. You're up. Rose is getting annoyed" she smiles fondly. "Are you all set to go?"

"Yeah, mom, I'm just getting dressed. Can you help me with the suitcase?" I roll my eyes at my friend as she honks again. Got it Rose, you're here.

My mom nods and goes to get larger suitcase, leaving me to carry the small one and the handbag for the plane. I start to argue but she shushes me and leaves, allowing me to get dress. I'm gonna miss my mom.

I finish getting ready at the speed of light and when Rose honks again I run down the stairs. As I reach the door I remember my bags and sighing, I go back up to retrieve them.

When I finally walk outside, Rose is just about to honk again. "Keep your pants on, I'm here" I mutter as I put the bags at the back of her car. She smirks.

"Bella, baby, I'm gonna miss you so much! You have to call me as soon as you land ok?" my mom gushes as she throws herself at me. I hug her back, trying to keep the tears from my eyes. "I will, mom, I promise".

My mom keeps hugging me and crying and saying how much she loves me, and although I feel the same way, I just don't want to cry right now, and I'm definitely my father's daughter, so I don't like prolonged goodbyes.

"I love you too, mom." I say, hugging her once more before I pull away, tears sting my eyes. I get in the car and wave at her as we drive off.

"So, where to?" I ask when I've gotten my emotions in check.

"Emmett's. Then back to my place." Rose says, glancing at me through her sunglasses. Emmett's Rose's boyfriend in forever, and he'll be attending UCLA with the both of us. I think it was the best day in Rose's life when we all got our acceptance letters. She had been horrified that she would be away from either of us.

"Why back to your place?" I ask. She looks at me as if I've gone insane. "Someone will have to get my car back home" she says, rolling her eyes at me. I guess I deserve that.

"Is Jasper taking us?" I ask and she nods. "Yep, he's not leaving for Columbia till Wednesday."

I try to imagine Rose's life away from her twin brother. I remember a time when they couldn't stand each other, Rose had even made me promise not to say hi to Jasper when I came over after school, but they're so close now, it's scary sometimes. Like they're one person and not two.

Rose is cranky, so I leave her be. she'll get over it in a couple of minutes. I gaze out the window, trying to rid of the anxiety. I'll explode if I spend the rest of the day this nervous.

Rosalie stops the car and I realize we've reached Emmett's. He knows not to mess with Rose so he's already waiting at the driveway with his suitcase and all, saying goodbye to his little brother. He hugs his mother one last time and pats his brother's back, and then he's in the car with us. Emmett's mom comes to hug Rose goodbye as well and wishes us all good luck as she waves.

And then we're off. Emmett's as excited as I've ever seen him, and he fills the car with chatter the whole way to Jasper's. I have no idea what he's saying, I'm too busy trying to make my stomach stop rolling. Rose seems more relaxed now, as I predicted, and it helps calm me down a little. She makes me call Jasper and tell him to wait for us outside as we're a little behind on schedule. I'm sure she's over reacting but I'm just as nervous if not more so I don't say anything about it.

After having picked Jasper up, Rose decides to let him drive as she's too nervous and doesn't want to crash the car. I think that's preferable.  
She moves into the back seat with Emmett and I ride shotgun. Jasper puts on some country music and I'm sure Rose is gonna throw a fit, but I guess she's too nervous to care or she doesn't even notice, cause there're no complains from her.

Jasper smiles at me and attempt some small talk, I'm unable to really cooperate but I appreciate his effort and I do feel a lot more relaxed.

The drive is not too long and before I know it Jasper helps unload the car of our luggage and is giving Emmett this manly half-hug that guys do. "Good luck, bro" he says then adds "You better keep her safe and happy" and gives him a threatening look I didn't know he was able to make. Emmett nods and shakes his hand, then pulls him into a bear hug and Jasper laughs. I can't help but laugh too.

Then, Jasper turns to me. He hugs me tightly and wishes me luck and to have a great time. I nod and wish it back to him, as he too will be starting college soon. I hate goodbyes, I realize as I pull back, tears again threaten to fall. Jasper is like a brother to me, I can't believe how hard this is for Rose.

I don't want to intrude, so as they say their goodbyes I start carrying my stuff to the entrance, and Emmett follows me. We wait for Rose at the door. As she approaches I can see that she's crying, and I squeeze her hand as Jasper yells at us to have a safe flight. We wave at him and then we go in the airport.

I'm so nervous I don't realize anything that's happening. Everything's a blur and I feel like a little girl following her mother shoes in the supermarket to not get lost. I just walk after em and Rose through security and passports and whatever. All I know is we're waiting in lines, and we do as we're told and we're waiting again, and again, and I feel like any second my heart is gonna break through my ribcage and just jump out. I feel like a little girl and I know it's pathetic, but I can't help it.

Finally, we're on the plane. We sit together thankfully, and I got a window seat. My leg bounces as we wait for takeoff, it feels like forever. The seatbelt sign flashes and I take a deep breath, as the plane starts to move, faster and faster. And then we're off the ground. And just like that, I'm smiling. So huge I think it could break my face. Rose stares at me and then we're both laughing. Finally excited instead of nervous.

"Thanks" I say to the cab driver as we get out at our new apartment. Our parents have all chipped in and got us two apartments in a building right next to campus. We originally thought we would all stay at the same place but then Rosalie's dad put his foot down and refused to let her live with Emmett. So now it's me and Rosalie at apartment 8 and Emmett at apartment 12. I wonder briefly if he'll look for a roommate or rather if I should, since Rose is bound to be at his place more than ours.

We walk in and I immediately squeal. The place is awesome. The walls are a very pale peach color. The wall right across from the entrance is all floors to ceiling windows and I could just picture myself sitting there and looking out doing nothing. This is home.

We go to bed immediately, exhausted from the flight and the anxiety and excitement. Emmett stays with Rose shockingly.

I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow I had the sense to fetch from my suitcase.

The next day we go shopping, first for stuff for the apartment and then just for clothes. Rose and I decide to find a spa and have a girl's day tomorrow.

We ask some of the sales girls about cool places around and we find this cute looking spa that's really close to home and they also recommend a club that has open mic nights and a lot of cool stuff. We decided to check it out tomorrow night after our girl's day.

When we get home we order some Chinese and start to organize the apartment until the food arrives. Then we just hang out for the rest of the night.

The next morning Emmett decides he's not in the mood for girl's day and Rose and I both snicker at him as he pouts. Instead of hanging out with us today he'll be going to check out the football court and whatever else there is to check out. He's on football scholarship so he wants to know everything as soon as possible. It's like he's going to Disneyland. I roll my eyes.

Rose and I head out to the spa. The place is very cozy and as soon as I enter I feel like I never want to leave. We get massages and facials, and then decide to add manicure and pedicure just for the hack of it.

When we're done Rose calls Emmett and he's already back from his day of fun. We head back and Emmett waits for us with two pizzas at the apartment- one for him and one for us. I laugh at him.

After we've eaten, we put away some more stuff from our bags and then retire to our bedrooms. I start shelving my books and when I come across _Jane Eyre_ I just feel like reading it again. I guess I fall asleep at some point because Rose wakes me up at 8:30.

"Bella, we want to head out to that club soon, get up". I nod and turn over.  
"Belllllllaaaaa" Rose whines and swats my butt.

"Ow! Fine Rose, I'm coming", I get up and take a quick shower. I decide on a light blue dress that reaches mid thigh I bought on our shopping spree yesterday, and wear flat sandals with it. I don't feel like heels. My hair is unusually cooperative so I just let it loose in gentle waves down my back and pack a hairspray in my purse in case it gets crazy. I go low on makeup, only putting on some eyeliner and mascara, plus a pale pink gloss. I'm ready within half an hour.

Rose is already waiting for me when I walk out of my room. She looks gorgeous as always in hot pink top with generous cleavage, black skinny jeans and black stiletto heels. I'm glad her shoes aren't too high because otherwise I'd feel like a dwarf standing next to her.

Rose whistles at me as I approach her and I blush even though it's just Rose.  
"Wow, Bella, you look HOT!" I don't know how it's possible she didn't say anything about my flats but I welcome it. I don't to be forced into high heels like usually. I mutter my thanks and compliment her back just as Emmett walks out of her room. I wonder if he's even seen the inside of his own apartment yet, or even the outside of it.

The club is pretty much just around the corner so we walk there. The place is already filled with people and we actually have to wait in line to get in. Emmett goes and gets us drinks while we sit at an open table. It's lucky we even found one. There's a stage across from us and some girl is playing guitar. She has a really good voice and though I don't recognize the song, it gives me chills. When she's done she smiles shyly and leaves the stage as the crowd yells and cheers. She really was good.

Emmett's back with our drinks and I take a sip just as my phone vibrates.  
I look at it and find a bunch of missed calls from my ex boyfriend. Mike and I had been together for 5 months, but had been friends ever since I moved to Arizona. When we broke up we decided our friendship was too important so we stayed friends. I can't really hear anything from as we're sitting right next to the speakers so I look for someplace quieter to call him back. I end up sitting at a far corner of the bar. As I wait for him to pick up, I notice a guy and a girl walking up to the stage. They start singing just as Mike answers.

"Hey Bella!" I smile. "Hey Mike, sorry I missed your calls, I didn't hear my phone."

"Don't worry about it, I just called to check up on you, see that you got there ok and all" he says "What's that noise? Where are you?"  
"I'm at this bar, there's an open mic, it's really good. I'm really good, everything's going great so far" I say and as I look up I see a guy looking at me. Not looking, staring. I stare back at him, letting him know he got caught. I assume he would divert his gaze since this is what you do when you get caught staring at someone, but instead he keeps looking me square in the eye from across the bar. I'm trapped in his gaze, his blazing green eyes boring into mine and it's only when I hear Mike's puzzled voice through the phone that I remember I was I the middle of a conversation.

"Bella? Are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry Mike" I glance back at that guy and his eyes are still on me. When he sees me looking again his perfect lip quirks up into a delicious crooked smile and I feel myself flush. He is _hot_. "I'm sorry Mike, can I call you later?" I think I interrupted him in the middle of a sentence but I can't be sure.

"Uhh... yeah, sure. Talk to you later Bella."

I hang up and when I look up, the guy is gone. I try to search for him around the club with my eyes but I don't see him. My face is hot and I go to the ladies room. I splash some water on my face, trying to stop the fire and I breathe deeply until I feel myself calm down. I don't know what it was about this guy but his gaze was so intense, my heart feels like I've just run a mile.

I walk out and go back to our tables. I ask Emmett for another drink and he happily complies. On the stage is another couple, singing _Air Supply_. The crowd cheers as they finish the song and the room goes less loud as we wait for the next performance. I look at the stage, looking forward to the next artist. I'm amazed at how good everyone is. Suddenly there's chaos on the stage as 4 people get on. Emmett brings me my Cosmo and I thank him as I look on, trying to understand what's going on. I realize 3 guys are pushing the fourth one on stage. He laughs and tries to get off, shaking his head at them as they try to persuade him. The crowd cheers on and the guy looks at his friends wearily before nodding. He smirks at the crows and I catch his green eyes as he bends to pick a guitar off the floor. It's him.

He starts strumming the guitar absentmindedly, as he looks expectantly at his friends. I realize he doesn't know what to play. Someone at the crowd yells something I can't catch and he smiles broadly and starts strumming again. This time it's definitely a song. The music flows through the speakers and I recognize _Eagle Eye Cherry._

His fingers move expertly on the strings and he drums on the guitar a little with every time his fingers go down. I find myself weirdly jealous of the inanimate object in his hands. Surly I'm drunk, I think as I sip from my third Cosmo.

The crowd cheers and he starts singing, his voice confident and warm.

"_Go on and close the curtains, because all we need is candle light, you and me, and a bottle of wine…" _

I shiver as my mind starts imagining the situation. Oh, I'd love to drink wine with him to the candle light, have him staring at me with these green green eyes... well, maybe not wine. Maybe Cosmo, I think as I walk to the bar and get myself another one. I feel bad asking Emmett again. I stay seated at the bar, thinking it will grant me easy access to all the Cosmo I might want, as I stare at him intently. He's _hot_.

The crowd sings with him as he near the last chorus and I wish they'd shut up cause all I want to hear is him.

_"Girl you know I got to go, and god I wish it wasn't so…. Save tonight…"_

Rosalie is suddenly at my side, talking to me, and I want to scream at her to shut up because I was trying to hear _his_ voice. I don't though.

"Bells, Em and I are gonna go, are you coming?"

I'm coming? Am I coming? Out of this bar? Away from him? No. my mind is blurry but I trust myself that I don't want to go.

"Na, not yet, I'm having fun Rose. I know the way back, don't worry."

"Are you sure Bella? I don't know about this…" Rose looks anxious, but I wave her off. No way am I leaving.

"I'll be fine, I have my phone, I'll call you." I say as I kiss her cheek. _Oh my god, Rose, just go already, I'm trying to listen to this god sing!_

She gives me one last glance and waves, leaving. I look back at the stage and there's a girl setting up the mic. Fuck! He's gone. I should've left with Rose. I look at the direction she had gone but I don't see her.

"Hey" a soft voice murmurs from my other side and I turn back too quickly, my head spinning. _Too many cosmos_. But I'm fine. Well, at least until I register the face that belongs to that voice.

"Hi" I squeak. It's him. His eyes are so green, they're just soooo green. Thank god I didn't leave with Rose.

"I'm Edward" he says, smiling. Edward. I hate that name.

"You were really good" I say without thinking, trying to not dwell on the name thing. It's not like his last name is Cullen.

"Thanks. You have a name?" he looks at me from behind his long dark lashes and I nod mutely. _Damn it Bella, get a fucking grip!_

He smirks. "Would you mind telling me what it is?"

"Bella" I blush furiously.

"Beautiful name. Bella" the way he rolls it on his tongue… oh my god, I need help.

"You want a drink?" he asks, glancing at my now empty glass. I bite my lip. I think I should stop drinking, I'm making a fool of myself. He licks his lower lip as he stares at me, his eyes so green.

"Sure, thanks."

He orders me another Cosmo and gets himself a beer. "So, are you a student?" he asks.

"I'm starting Monday, at UCLA."

"Me too. First year?" he smiles crookedly at me as I sip from my drink and I thank god and whatever else is out there that my sharp intake of breath didn't turn into a full mode chocking session. I nod.

"What will you be majoring in?" he asks, bringing his bottle of beer to his lips and taking a swig.

"English literature, I haven't decided on minors yet". I say, biting my lip again. He's so close, I can smell his cologne, it's addictive. My head spins again and I have to force myself to not take a whiff and potentially scare him off.

"Do you like to write as well? Or is it only reading for you?" he asks.

"I try writing, but it's not really working. I'm hoping classes will help me with that". I'm in full on blushing mode now. I can't believe I'd just told him I tried writing and couldn't. That's too personal.

He smiles at me reassuringly. "Yeah,'s not really working for me either."  
That piques my interest. "Do you write?"

"No, no, I'm not Cummings or anything, I just think it'd be cool to write a song, you know? Not that '_in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,  
or which I cannot touch because they are too near' _will work in a song..." he trails off and runs a hand through his already messy hair.

Suddenly my lips are on his and my hands in his hair. I don't know when I gave my body permission to attack him but it doesn't seem to be listening to me as I scream at it mentally to back off.

Edward recovers from the shock and his tongue darts out to lick my bottom lip. I open my mouth slightly, granting him access, and I can't believe this is happening. His tongue battles with mine and he tastes _so good_, I never want to stop. I moan into his mouth and his hands tighten on my back. I realize I'm practically sitting on his lap and he seem to realize it at the same time as he pulls me closer so I _am_ actually sitting on his lap.

One of his hands wanders down to my thigh and I moan as my stomach tightens and _oh my god_ I want him.

He pulls back suddenly and looks into my eyes, his breathing harsh, matching mine. I've never felt this out of control before.

I stroke his hair gently before I pull slightly with just the tips of my fingers. He groans. I bite my lip, and his eyes darken.

"I want to do that" he says, his voice low, and so fucking sexy.

"Do it" I breathe. I release my bottom lip from my teeth and lick it.

And his mouth is on me again. He takes my lip between his teeth and tugs gently. I moan. His hands are everywhere- on my thighs, my back, my chest, in my hair. He kisses me twice more on my lips and then his mouth moves to my neck, sucking and nipping.

I pull myself impossibly closer to him and I feel hardness at my thigh. I whimper at the contact and he groans as I push back harder against him.

He stops his ministrations against my neck and pulls away, staring at me again.

"How drunk are you?" he asks. I blush, I have no idea.

"Bella, I think we should stop",

"Please" I hear myself breathe. He closes his eyes as he groans.

"Look, do you live close by? Walking distance?" he asks after a minute. I nod enthusiastically.

"I'll walk you home" he smirks at me "Then, if you want to, you could give me your number and we could do that again when I'll know you'd remember it in the morning".

I whimper, but nodded. It's good that he's the responsible adult. I roll my eyes at myself. I grab my purse and he helps me to my feet. I nod at him and as we start walking out of the bar he keeps my hand in his.

I walk us to the apartment, grateful that it's so close. I feel humiliated, I can't even look him in the eye. I'm so embarrassed, I'm never drinking again.

"Hey, don't be upset ok?" he smiles at me kindly as we reach my building.  
"As long as you remember my name we're good" he jokes and I feel myself smile.

"Edward" I sigh.  
He grins crookedly at me again and my heart melts. "Bella"

He brushes my cheek with his fingertips and looks straight into my eyes as he leans down to kiss me. Softly, this time. The kiss is too brief and I want to prolong it but I feel I have forced myself on him enough for one day.

"So, can I have your number?" he asks shyly and I roll my eyes as I grin at him and take his phone to program my digits into it.

"Thanks. Good night Bella." He leans back down to touch his lips to mine.

"Good night, Edward."

I go inside, and as I wait for the elevator I can't contain my joy and my smile could probably blind people if anyone saw it.

**Hmmm... And so they meet again..**

**This chapter felt so long to me, I don't know if it really is or not, but as I was writing it I couldn't wait until they met! I had to force myself to not skip anything important just to get there already lol.  
But it was all background stuff that needed to be written, so, yeah...**

**I hope you liked it  
please review and tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again!**

**I'm so glad you're back **

**Sorry the updating schedule did not go according to plan, but I swear I'm doing my best.**

**Thank you so much for every one of you who favorite it, follows it and/or leaves a comment. I can't tell you how my heart leaps with joy with every email I get. You guys kick ass.**

**I don't own twilight, in case anyone was wondering.**

**So here's chapter 3. I hope you'll like it.**

I open my eyes slowly, completely disoriented. My head pounds and I shut my eyes again. I'm never drinking again.

I glance at my phone quickly, noticing the time. 11:30 am. I wonder how come Rose let me sleep this late. There's probably a ton of shit we have to do before Monday.

I groan and turn over, hiding my face in the pillow. I take a whiff of my hair and am immediately struck with the image of deep green eyes. Edward. I roll my eyes at myself for being thrilled at the fact that I remember his name. I wasn't _that_ drunk, was I?

I wonder briefly if I'm ever going to see him again. I might run into him on campus at some point, I guess. That would be awkward. I kind of wish he'd call, but I don't really believe that will happen. I did make a complete fool of myself.

On second thought, I think that's for the best. His name brought back some very unpleasant memories from a very different, very far away time of my life. One I never want to think about again. I had spent the night rolling around in my bed, sleeping restlessly as my dreams reminded me of that time. It's definitely better that he doesn't call. I'd find me someone with a name that doesn't make me want to hurl.

I get up with another groan. I have to find something to busy my mind with, otherwise it will just keep going back to the feel of Edw… _His_ lips on mine.

As I walk out of my room I am met with Rose's curious glance at me over some magazine. "Morning, sleepy head" she smirks. I nod mutely. "What happened to you last night?" she asks, laying her magazine down and curling her legs beneath her on the sofa.

"I drank" I say as I go fetch a mug to get some coffee.  
"You don't say" she smirks at me again and roll her eyes. "It's a wonder you made it to the bed safely, did you take the aspirins I left you?"

I shake my head, I didn't see any aspirins, but I feel like hugging her for taking care of me. I sip my coffee and try to clear my slightly less hurting head. "So what are we doing today?"

"Emmett and I thought we should check out the campus… hang around there a bit. You know, 'cause this is the last chance to do that before school starts and we wanna take a look."

I nod in agreement. That's probably a smart thing to do. Rose is already dressed so I decide I should probably get on it myself. I take a quick shower and put on some light blue jeans and a white tank top. No need to get overdressed for just a day outside.

I brush my teeth and take one of the aspirins that Rose left me on the bedside table and pocket the other one, thinking it may come in handy later.

My hair is a lost cause and I give up on it quickly, lifting it into a ponytail. My head hurts too much for me to try and tame it.

With that, I'm ready to go and I walk back to the living room.  
Emmett is in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets for something to eat and Rose is still reading her magazine. That girl could spend days just sitting around reading auto shop magazines. If her room back home hadn't been light purple, anyone who walked into it would've thought it was a teenage boy's room.

"Ready to go?" I ask them. Rose nods and puts down the mag, stretching as she stands up. Emmett walks out of the kitchen empty handed and pouts, muttering about grocery shopping. I roll my eyes at him. Obviously our kitchen is empty, we've lived here for two days and only had take outs so far.

The campus is within walking distance from the apartment and I'm grateful for that. It's only about ten minutes walk, fifteen if you're feeling lazy and take your sweet old time. The sun is shining through perfectly blue sky and I am filled with sudden joy for deciding to move here. No way can you stay unhappy for long when the weather is this nice.

The campus is practically deserted, aside from a few others I assumed were students-to-be like us. The grass is so green, I just feel like laying down on it and stare at the sky, and never get up. The color reminds me of Edward, and I scold myself for not stopping my train of thought before it got to his name. Why did it have to be his name? Couldn't his parents think of another?

Though it is better. This way I don't particularly want him to call, so it won't hurt when he doesn't.

We look around for a bit, and when we feel we saw everything we wanted, we get some coffee from a coffee cart and situate ourselves on the grass. It's just as soft as I thought it would be and I can see myself spending a lot of time reading here, or even studying for a final.

Emmett speaks enthusiastically about the few members of the football team he's met the day before, the size of the court and the locker rooms, which apparently are not suffocating as the ones back in our high school in phoenix.  
Rose verbalizes my thoughts as she lets him know that as awesome as it is for him, it doesn't make her want to spend any time in there.

When the sky starts to darken slightly we realize we've been sitting there a lot longer that we thought, and Emmett suggests we go grocery shopping.

"When Em is the responsible adult, you know something's wrong" I say to Rose as we walk back to the neighborhood to find a store nearby. Rose rolls her eyes and nods in agreement as Emmett pokes my waist. I jump and he grins at me innocently.

Once we've found a store about 5 minutes away from home we each take a cart and we split, as we all like different things. I move around the aisles and try to decide on the brand of cereal I feel like having when my phone starts ringing in my purse. It takes me forever to find it.

"Hello?" I ask. There's silence on the other line and for a second I think the person on the other end hung up on me since it took me so long to get it.

"Bella?" my breath hitched in my throat. "Hey, uh, it's Edward". _I know._

Why is he calling me? I'd made such an ass of myself.

"Umm, from the bar?" he says uncertainly when I don't respond. Jeez, as if I could forget.

"I remember you" I say, afraid he'd be offended. I wasn't _that _drunk.

He chuckles, and the sound gives me Goosebumps. "That's good to know".

"So… how are you?" he asks and I roll my eyes at myself. I am not cooperating at all. _Get a grip_.

"I'm good, you?" _much better._ I roll my eyes at myself and wonder if they could get stuck this way if I over do it, which I am.

"Me too... Hmm, what are you up to?" He asks and I force myself to respond more naturally. I've never felt this stiff in my life.

"I'm just grocery shopping with my friend Rose and her boyfriend. Our apartment is practically empty. We were checking out the school earlier"

"Yeah, I was there yesterday. Looks awesome to me. So what are you getting?" I can hear the smile in his voice, and I suddenly feel more at ease.

"I'm just trying to decide on some cereal" before I even finish the sentence Edward cuts in. "Cocoa Puffs. Always get Cocoa Puffs"

I laugh. "I take it you like Cocoa Puffs?" "That's the queen of understatements" he says, his tone mock-serious, and somehow I can tell he's smirking.

"Well, then, Cocoa Puffs it is. Thanks, Edward" I smile as I grab a box of the infamous cereal and throw it in my cart.

"Who's Edward?" I spin around and Rose is standing there, her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrow raised. I know that look, it's the one telling me I'm dead meat for not telling her about a guy.

"Umm, Edward, I'm gonna have to call you back, sorry." I mutter into the phone. Shit. The ball's in my court now.

"Oh, ok. Have fun grocery shopping." I breathe a sigh of relief that he doesn't sound angry or offended. I mumble a "Thanks, bye" and hang up.

"Look, Rose…" I start, but she cuts me off. "I can't believe you Bella! There's a guy calling you which means you gave some guy your phone number. That is so unlike you so he must be pretty damn great- first impression wise- and you don't tell me about it?" she looks wounded, a very unusual look for Rose. I feel guilty instantly. "I'm sorry Rose, it's just-"

"Whatever Bella, we'll talk about this at home." She cuts me off again. "And you're gonna tell me all about him" as she turns to walk away I can see a smirk forming on her face, and I know we're good. She was just trying to guilt-trip me into telling her, which obviously worked. I'm a sucker for guilt.

I gather a few more stuff from the shelves and into my cart and make my way to the cash register, hoping that Rose and Emmett are also done and I won't have to wait or go look for them. Fortunately they're there, not that it means I don't have to wait for them, but at least I'll have a show to entertain me while I'm at it, the way only Rose and Emmett's bickering can.

"Baby, I like _all_ of those things, I don't wanna choose" Emmett whines at Rose, who is looking at his cart completely unimpressed.

"Jeez, Emmett, you can't live on cookies and ice cream! What would your mother say?" Rose sounds exasperated and I have to physically bite my tongue to keep from laughing. I just know the second a chuckle gets by, this will all turn on me.

"I also got milk for the cookies! Milk is healthy." Em says triumphantly.

"Ugh, whatever, add some vegetables at least."

Emmett grins at me like he's just won the lottery and sprint towards the vegetables aisle. I feel a little jealous of him. I rarely win an argument with Rose. It takes special skills.

On the way home Emmett can't resist and opens a box of chocolate chips cookies. Rose mutters about 'dinner before desert' but then she laughs and steals a cookie. She'll be a great mother, I smirk to myself.

We get home and Rose takes a shower while Em and I start on dinner. Emmett suggests we order take outs again but I feel that it would miss the point of the whole grocery shopping thing. Plus I kinda miss home cooked meals.

We don't go all in though and we just make grilled cheese and salad, none of us really have the energy to put more effort into it.

Throughout dinner I feel restless, and I can't wait for it to end so I can call Edward back. It's been hours since I'd hung up on him and I feel bad about it. I don't want him to think I was turning him down. Unfortunately Rose notices my bouncing leg and frequent glances at my phone and as we finish eating she grabs my arm and drags me to my room.

"Spill" is all that comes out of her mouth as she sits on my bed, folding her legs beneath her. I sigh heavily as I calculate my options. There aren't any.

"I met this guy last night" I start. She gives me a look that clearly says "You don't say". I ignore her and continue. "He seems really cool, I don't know, I only talked to him for like two seconds but he seems smart, you know? And he's witty and sweet, and sooo hot it's not even funny."

She cuts me off. "Have I seen him?"

"I'm not sure. He's one of the guys that sang, and he played guitar?" I glance at her and her eyes are so wide she kinda looks like a cartoon, a little bit.

"Oh my god, the one with the sex hair and green eyes? That played that Eagle Eye Cherry song?"

I nod and she squeals. I can count on one hand the number of time I'd heard Rose make that sound in all the years I've known her.

"Tell me everything!" she demands, and for once, I actually want to share. I have never in my life felt anything like what I felt when Edward was around, and I had no idea what to think of it. I didn't think it was normal for me to be thinking as much as I was about a guy I knew for half an hour before I started making out with him. And it definitely wasn't normal for me to start making out with a guy after I've only known him for half an hour.

Rose squeals again when I tell her about the making out part, and it makes me feel a tiny bit less slutty, which is always a positive thing and makes me not regret that I'd told her anything. She "aww"s when I tell her about him stopping us and walking me home, and then smiles dreamingly at me when I tell her about him asking for my number and kissing me goodnight.

I feel like I'm telling her a bedtime story rather than the events of drunken Bella and this guy she just met.

"So it's up to you to call him now, right?" Rose asks after what feels like hours of just me talking.

"Yeah, thanks for that, by the way" I glare at her, and she actually looks sorry. She pats my knee soothingly.

"Don't worry about it, just pick up the phone. You'll find out what to say when he answers."

I nod and she smiles at me and gets up to leave. I grab my phone and look at it for a few minutes, but can't bring myself to dial. I comfort myself, thinking I'll be braver after I've taken a shower.

I take my towel and go to the bathroom. I pay attention to every tiny sliver of skin and wash my hair twice. I know I'm stalling but I can't help myself as I grab my razor and decide now is a great time to shave.

When I finally get out of the shower wrapped in my towel it's been 45 minutes after Rose has left my room. I enter my bedroom and open my closet, pulling out a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in, since I'm pretty sure we're not going out again tonight.

There's a knock on my door just as I finish getting dress and I call for Rose to come in.

"We're thinking of going to the beach tomorrow, do you feel like it?" she asks.

"Sure, sounds great" I actually really do need a tan. Not that a day at the beach is gonna help me- I've spent 7 years in Arizona and still look like an albino. It couldn't hurt though.

"Cool. Did you call him yet?"

"I was just getting to it." I mumble. Rose winks at me, her way of saying I'm being a coward and I need to get over myself.

I pick up my phone again and stare at it for a minute before I roll my eyes at myself and dial the number on the last calls list. I breathe deeply as I pray for him to not pick up the phone. _Don't pick up. Don't pick up. _On the 5th ring I feel like it's ok to hang up and I'm just about to when I hear a squeal on the other side of the phone.

"Uhh... Hello?" I ask, not sure what's going on.

"Yeah, hey, sorry about that. Who's this?" a woman's voice asks and I feel my heart sink. Not sure why I'm so disappointed, since it's obvious that Edward is not the kind of guy to have trouble getting a girl and I should've expected it. Plus it wasn't like we were dating or anything so I really had no business getting upset over him being with another girl. But I was.

"Uh, it's Bella, I, uh, never mind" I stutter and wish there was an open grave right next to my bed so I can just die right now.

"Oh, hey Bella!" the girl sounds enthusiastic and I'm taken by surprise. "Edward is out for a run and he left his phone. I'm Alice, his sister."

I want to kick myself for breathing a sigh of relief when I find out she's his sister. I shouldn't care this much at this point.

"Oh, Hi. Edward didn't mention a sister. Nice to meet you, uh, speak to you" I laugh nervously. She giggles. "Yeah, he was just nervous you'll like me better ". I laugh, feeling totally comfortable all of the sudden. I really like this Alice girl- in a completely different way than how I like her brother- but still.

"Oh, I think he's back" she says just as I hear Edward call "Alice, what are you doing with my phone?".

"He's a little uptight" she whispers to me conspiratorially and I smile to myself. I wish I'd get to know her at some point.

"Hello?" Edward's voice is rough and his breathing is a little faster that it should be and I have to force my mind to not picture him coming back from his run, wearing basketball shorts, sweaty, taking off his shirt and wiping the back of his neck…..

"Bella?" He asks and I want to kick myself again.  
"Yeah, Hi."

"Hi". I think he's smiling but I'm not sure, and this time I'm not allowing images of him to float around in my head.

"Umm, how was your run?" I ask. All the confidence I had while chatting with Alice gone.

"Good, effective. So, what did you and my sister talk about?" He asks and I hear Alice muttering something in the background, followed by "Ow, Edward!" and Edward chuckling.

"Umm, not much. She just told me pretty much every embarrassing childhood story about you there was to hear."

"You're funny, aren't you?" he asks and I smile to myself, happy that I'm able to act somewhat normally.

"I do my best. Your sister sounds cool, by the way".

"She likes to think so."

There's noise on the other end of the line, like people wrestling and then Alice is on the phone again. "Jeez, chill Edward, I'll give you the phone back when I'm done" she says.

"Hi again, Alice" I say, chuckling. This conversation is not going the way I expected it to when I first picked up the phone.

"Hey Bella. So, listen, we're going to the beach tomorrow, you should come with."

"Oh, actually my roommates and I were going to go also. I don't know where and when exactly yet though."

"Awesome, so we'll talk tomorrow then and figure it out. I'm gonna give you my brother back before he starts pulling my hair" she giggles.

"I'm sorry about my sister, Bella. I swear she's leaving tomorrow." Edward's back on the phone and fortunately I'm laughing too hard to feel anxious when I hear his voice this time.

"Aw, you shouldn't kick her out. She's funny" I laugh some more. It's hard to stop.

"Yeah, well, she's going to college on the other side of the US so she's gonna have to leave. Anyways, so are you coming to the beach tomorrow?"

"I think so. Depends on the schedule according to my roommates."

"I'll call you when we get to the beach and see where you are?"

"Yeah, sounds good"

"Awesome. So I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Great.'Night, Edward".

"Sweet dreams". He whispers and in that moment I totally believe him. My dreams are gonna be awesome.

I hang up and lay down in my bed. It takes me two seconds before I'm out cold with Edward's smiling face on my mind.

**Ok, well. That was the day after. **

**Hope you liked it, even though there were no public make out sessions in this one. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought, I'm dying to know where you see this going. **

**XOXOX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, dear readers.  
I'm sorry I've been away for so long. There was an unexpected death in my family, and it's safe to say writing wasn't on the top of my priority list.  
I still would like to finish this story, but for the next couple of weeks I won't be updating regularly. I need some time to get my muse back and really get into it.**

**Another thing I was thinking about is that my vision of the story has changed a bit and in order for it to fit the new plot I'm gonna make a few minor changes. It may seem irrelevant to you but I promise it has to be done for later on.  
so once I get the new first chapter ready I will take this story down and replace it. It will be the same title since I'm not creative enough to find an actual title that will fit the story perfectly, so if you like it and want to keep reading it, you know what to look for. Or you could put me on author's alert. **

**Thank you for sticking with me, I really appreciate it. **

**See you soon, I hope. **


End file.
